The Fyre Chronicles Chapter 1
The Fyre Chronicles Chapter 1 Prologue So this is where I am now? Of this battle that had been going on for eons, it HAD to be me to be the one to lead it? Why was it me, why was I the chosen one? Of all those who already knew of this conflict between the Fyre and the Yce, it had to be me? Looking around this winter landscape, it was hard to believe the innocent beginning I had come from. Left without Fyre, surrounded by my foes, my origins was still crystal clear to me… Eight months earlier It seemed like a good day today. Ever since I moved to San Francisco 5.5 years earlier from my home-country of Denmark, I had been working in this computer design corporation ever since. The sun shined on me as I walked down the road. Nothing special had happened to me today really, just your average late-April morning. I looked forward; the tall building containing my office loomed in front of me. Going in through the front door, I greeted the guard and went into the elevator. Someone was already in it as I pressed the button for floor 7, but I didn’t notice because of the coat the person was wearing, which blended in with the wooden backboard of the elevator. The thing that gave the person away was blue hair poking out around the waist. Our eyes caught for a second, I saw bright blue eyes staring back at me, but the rest of the face was concealed. We stood in silence as the awkward elevator music continued. We both got off at the 7th floor. She headed towards my boss’ room, I went to my cubicle. This place was just a big square room with low dividing walls to make a lot of cubicles. It had taken me ages to just remember to find mine. I had only just sat down as my boss suddenly stood in the opening. “WHY ARE YOU LATE?!” he yelled. “Sir, I’m ten minutes early…” I answered. “DON’T TRY TO TEACH ME THE CLOCK! GET WORKING YOU SCUMBAG!” he walked off and slammed the door to his office. I caught a glimpse of that girl before the door closed. I booted my computer and Tom peeked over the wall. “He’s in a bad mood today eh?” he said. I leaned back in my chair and said “Does he even know of any other mood?” “Yeah, I guess not. We should get working I s’pose. Oh, by the way, check your email dude!” Tom sat down and I turned to my computer. Damn slow thing! It took ages to boot, so I went to the corner of the large office-cubicle room and got me a cookie and a cup of coffee. I went back to my cubicle and saw my computer idle on the desktop. I booted fyrefox and went to my email inbox. Amongst a ton of spam I saw some invite from Tom which read ‘Tom Jerrie invited you to join Fyreball’. Curious what this new thing was, and also a bit stressed as I had a ton of work to do, I opened the mail and clicked the attached link. The browser opened the site and I had just enough time to see the ‘server error’ message before I got a huge zap from my mouse. Clutching my hand, I hurried out to the toilets and started to wash my slightly burned hand. Then the oddest thing happened to me, I began to feel really warm, the water on my hands started to vaporize and then my body seemed to catch on fire, but I didn’t get burned. The fire began to fill my vision till the point where I could no longer see, and my hearing too, and I started to suspect that I was no longer in the room. Original Version The Fyre Chronicles Chapter 1 Prologue So this is where I am now? Caught in despair, enemies surrounding me and without my Fyre? No one can help me now, but I must fight to the end. And still in this late hour I remember how it all began, back then in the time of innocence and of ignorance of these events, when I still knew nothing of the fight between Fyre and Yce. And I wonder why it was me? What made me special enough to become “the chosen one”? How did this all begin? 1 year earlier It was a good day today. The sun was shining bright, and there was not really any traffic. I was on my way to work, in the computer design office. Whilst going by the lake, something bright caught my eye. Down by the waterside something shiny was reflecting the sun. But even before I could turn my head, it was gone. I just dismissed it as some garbage, a piece of glass or whatever. I arrived at work ten minutes later, parking my car in the lot across the road from the office building. Walked in the front door, greeted the guard and took the elevator to the 7th floor where my office was. But as soon as the door opened, the boss was right on me. “WHY ARE YOU LATE?” he yelled in my face, followed be a shower of spit. “Sir, I’m ten minutes early. Maybe you didn’t adjust your clock after daylight savings?” This just seemed to get his face even redder. “DON’T COME HERE AND TRY TO TEACH ME THE CLOCK! GET TO WORK!” And with a slight ringing in my ears and a partially soaked face, I went to my cubicle. Whilst booting my computer, Tom in the cubicle next to me peeked over the wall. “Hey, way to start the day dude, the boss is not in a good mood today it seems”. “Yeah, the least he could do would be to get the time right” I replied. “Yeah… We probably should get to work then. Oh and by the way, I send you an email you should see.” “Okay, Tom” I said turning to my now booted computer. Logging on to the internet, I went to my email folder. And there, amongst a ton of spam, the mail from Tom was. “Tom Jerrie invited you to join Fyreball” Wondering what the hell Fyreball was I clicked the link. And then something weird happened. My face began to feel very hot, and suddenly all I could see was fire. But I didn’t get burned. And amongst the panic, I had a suspicion that I was no longer in my office. See also The Fyre Chronicles San Ting